


An Interesting Night

by merlypops



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Drinks, Crew as Family, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, just way too cute probably, this is probably one of the happiest fics i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Jim's birthday drinks in <i>Starbase Yorktown</i>.<br/>Jim and Bones thought they were subtle.<br/>They were not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic pretty much wrote itself. I went to see Star Trek Beyond again yesterday with one of my best friends and we had a great time. I've been doing a lot of travelling today and writing this was a great, really fun way of passing the time.  
> I hope you guys will all enjoy it!

"Well," James Kirk said pleasantly as he stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room, still just waking up. "That was an interesting night."

The duvet-swathed lump in the double bed beside him grumbled something unintelligible and Jim smirked as an incredibly hung-over Leonard McCoy emerged blinking into the warm morning light.

"You're tellin' me, Jim," the doctor complained, burrowing closer so that his head rested on the captain's shoulder. "I feel like a Romulan kicked me in the goddamn head last night," Leonard informed Jim pitifully. "Did I really drink _that_ much?"

Here was the Bones the captain knew and loved.

Jim smiled.

*

Nyota Uhura woke slowly, stretching out in the cool white linen sheets of the hotel the crew were spending their R&R in. There was a slight headache pounding in her temples - one too many cocktails last night - but the crew had had a lot of fun, and watching Jim and Leonard dance around each other like love-struck teenagers had been quite sweet in a frustrating sort of way. (Their feelings had been painfully obvious for several months now and there was a wager going on at the moment as to when the two of them were finally going to admit that they were in love. Nyota had already lost her money - she'd misguidedly believed that they were slightly less stubborn than this.)

She'd enjoyed last night a lot though. Getting to catch up with Spock again had felt very special and she was glad they'd got to -

 _Spock_.

Nyota's lips threatened to curl into a small smile but she struggled for composure, aware now that she was looking for it that there was a warm body curled nearby beneath the sheets too. She could smell the cologne he'd been wearing the night before, could feel the slight indentation in the mattress that indicated that he was sitting rather than lying which probably meant he'd taken up his usual habit of watching her whenever he woke up which had unnerved her once but just seemed sweetly _Spockish_ now.

"I detected by the fractional change to your facial expressions that you had indeed awakened," the commander said from very nearby and Nyota opened her eyes slowly against the dawn light, smiling despite herself. "Good morning, Nyota. I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you," she said, cheeks warming a little as she remembered the night before. The evidence of it was in the rumpled sheets around them and their clothes sitting folded neatly on a chair nearby. (Spock found it illogical to throw clothes on the ground, even in the 'throes of passion' as he had called it, much to her amusement and his confused chagrin.) "I... I hope you don't regret what we -"

"It would be illogical -" Spock cut in smoothly, his voice as calm and polite as always. "- to regret something which one has desired since -"

"Spock," Nyota said, fighting her smile. The tips of Spock's pointed ears were a delicate green thanks to the dull blush colouring his pale cheeks. "Shut up and kiss me already."

The Vulcan blinked, observing her with a faint twinkling in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Quite," Spock said, leaning in to press his lips to her own.

Nyota wrapped her arms firmly around his bare shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed beside her.

"You would like to finish what we began last night?" Spock inquired and only Nyota would have been able to see the happiness in his eyes.

Her lips quirked into a wide smile.

"Quite," she said.

*

Hikaru Sulu woke to his husband Ben brushing a chaste kiss across his bare shoulder. The hotel room was the washed out gold of an early morning, the duvet pooling soft and warm around his bare waist as he snuggled closer to his husband.

"Hello," Ben said softly, dropping a kiss onto Hikaru's forehead as his muscled arms found their way firmly around the helmsman's waist. "Last night was fun, huh?"

"It was," Hikaru said, smiling sleepily as he pressed his face gently into Ben's neck, inhaling the familiar comforting scent. "Did you see the captain and our good doctor last night?"

"Pretty sure they left together," Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and making Hikaru bury his laugh in the pillows so that he didn't wake their daughter.

Ben kissed the laughter lines on Hikaru's face and the pair relaxed back onto sheets, safe and content in each other's arms.

"It's good to be home," Hikaru murmured and neither of them commented on the fact that _Starbase Yorktown_ wasn't where they lived. That didn't matter.

Home had always been their little family.

Wherever Ben and Demora were... that was Hikaru's home.

In the single bed beside theirs, Demora woke with the enthusiasm of a five year old. She was beaming toothlessly as she hurtled into their bed and Hikaru's happy laugh was breathless when she managed to knee him in the stomach. Ben laughed easily as he pulled her down into an easy embrace.

"Good morning, my sweethearts," Hikaru said to both of them. Ben's cheeks warmed and Demora's smile grew softer.

"G'mornin', lovely daddies."

*

Pavel Chekov had never really been one to suffer from hangovers. He woke up just as bright-eyed as ever and it was the source of a lot of completely undignified sulking from the crew. It wasn't that Pavel _cared_ exactly - he just didn't much appreciate it when people stole alcohol from his locker because they were envious of this fact. (Pavel suspected Leonard on this occasion but had decided to overlook it. The doctor was probably using it in an incredibly overdue attempt to woo their captain and Pavel could respect that... just hopefully without the petty theft next time.)

 _Starbase Yorktown_ was still just waking up around him as Pavel walked across the plaza outside of the hotel. The light of the two closest suns was shining in through the toughened glass encasing them, the rays golden and buttery as they painted the world like summer.

The street vendors were just setting up and some of them called out greetings, many of them in languages Pavel had never learnt to speak. He loved this, loved the contentment that pulsed through him as he gazed out across the plaza.

Pavel would never understand why Krall had believed that unity could ever be a bad thing. They'd come so far and, watching people calling greetings to each other in a thousand different languages as they set up their stands for the day, Pavel couldn't understand why anyone would want this to end.

He thought it was beautiful.

The sunlight caught the surface of the wide river and it sparkled like diamonds as Pavel came to a calm stop beside it, exhaling slowly as a little tension he hadn't even realised was still _there_ eased out of his shoulders.

Pavel had always loved Russia most when he was a child but, the older he got, the more beauty he saw elsewhere too.

Pavel loved his job more than anything.

He hoped this never stopped.

*

Keenser was sulking.

Montgomery Scott had woken to the little alien scowling at him from the second twin bed, arms folded tightly and several screwed-up tissues littering the rumpled duvet around him that were evidence of the lingering cold he was only just recovering from.

"Keenser?" Scotty's hangover was truly epic. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like it was full of sawdust. "Are ye scowlin' at me, wee man? What did I ever do to ye?"

Keenser chirped angrily, arms folded even tighter. Slowly, the previous night came back to Scotty in flashes - Pavel and later Jaylah drinking him under the table, Leonard and Jim sitting close together at the bar with their hands tangled hesitantly, Nyota and Spock slipping out of the room together, Hikaru and Ben slow-dancing as the night calmed down.

Scotty had spent most of the evening sitting with Jaylah, enthusiastically explaining the ins and outs of Starfleet, growing increasingly drunker as she pressed more and more drinks into his hands to 'take the edge off'. Jaylah had been utterly enamoured by Scotty's tales of Starfleet - the uniforms not so much - and the chief engineer had only noticed Keenser sulking when the night came to an end and the little alien had already stomped off to their shared room without waiting for him.

" _Oh_ ," Scotty said knowingly, pushing himself up into a sitting position and running his fingers through his messy hair in a useless attempt to neaten it up. He needed to shower badly, preferably before Keenser stole the bathroom and melted the tiles with his corrosive sneezes. "Are ye jealous? Ye needn't be, wee man. Yer the finest friend I could've asked for."

Scotty was possibly laying it on a little thick. However, the fate of any possible future showers rested on this. Plus, he did _love_ Keenser. They were best friends after all and they'd been through a lot together.

"And besides, Jaylah _loves_ ye," Scotty continued, watching as Keenser looked away to hide a broad smile in his small shoulder. "Ye _know_ she does."

Keenser chirruped cheerfully and Scotty cocked his head to the side hopefully, opening his arms. He let out a huff of breath when his best friend barrelled into him but at least he seemed to have been forgiven.

Keenser let out a small, snuffling sneeze and the bedside table crumbled beside them.

Scotty smiled.

All was right with the world.

*

"You know, I think we were pretty subtle at the bar last night," Leonard said, slightly breathless as Jim crawled back up the bed beside him to slump down onto the mattress. The captain folded his arms casually behind his head and gave the doctor the flash of an impish smile as Leonard's hand fell to card gently through Jim's soft hair.

"I doubt anyone guessed about us," Jim agreed amiably enough. "They probably didn't even _notice_." His stomach rumbled and he hummed accordingly. "Hey, you want to find somewhere that does bacon and eggs, Bones?" Jim asked with a knowing little smile. Leonard pulled a face before he relaxed back onto his bed, smiling faintly despite himself.

"I can't get up quite yet, Jim. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Jim rolled his eyes fondly, giving Leonard his best pout.

"C'mon!" he whined. "Let's go get breakfast, Bones! It'll be fun!" Jim paused suddenly, lips twisting into a smirk as his expression became deceptively innocent. "Unless you wanted another drink instead... Hair of the dog, right, Bones?"

Leonard threw his pillow at Jim's head.

Jim was still laughing when they left the hotel room together ten minutes later.

"People see us leavin' here together, Jim, they're bound to talk," Leonard pointed out, glancing nervously towards the bruises he had left scattering the captain's throat the night before. Perhaps their cover was already blown... not that he could say he really minded.

"I don't care," Jim said, grinning as he entwined his fingers with the good doctor's. "Let them talk, Bones. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Please let me know what you thought by leaving comments and kudos! <3


End file.
